


We Are Nothing Alike

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Background Relationships, Backstory, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But we've been lying</i>
  <br/>
  <i>We are lying when we smile</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And we've been smiling</i>
  <br/>
  <i>We've been smiling all the while</i>
</p><p>- The Indelicates -</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Nothing Alike

Her mother tells her everything on the day of her twenty-first birthday.

She says nothing, but her resolution is already made.

She’s going to find him.

 

Sir Maxwell is looking for something in between a secretary and a factotum, and she’s more than willing to oblige.

He teaches her to fly the helicopter, she glares at him when he behaves like a spoilt child.

Within two months he’s relying on her for everything and anything.

She can’t say she minds.

 

He talks way too much, she never utters a word in front of him – or nearly anyone else, for that matter.

Still she knows he’s secretly grateful for her now familiar presence, the way she looks after him without ever trying to get anything out of it.

He may shout all he likes, but it’s her he looks up to in times of need.

 

She doesn’t bat an eyelid when he sends her to fetch a sleazy drunk and former big game hunter by the name of Roy Steel.

On the journey back home the man makes a feeble attempt at flirting with her, and she makes sure he never ever tries that again.

She’s not interested in men, not that way.

 

Her next rescue mission is slightly more difficult, as it involves a man recently bereft of his beloved wife – and not only that, but feeling entirely responsible for her death too.

She knows better than to make judgments on that count though.

Lorrimer Chesterfield may be an academic and a monster hunter, but she’s never seen anyone so desperately in need of someone to look after him.

Not even Sir Maxwell.

 

It’s quite endearing to see Sir Maxwell act as a mentor and a father figure to Roy.

The two of them get along so well, it’s such a pity that the ghost of Reg Steel is still haunting his son from beyond the grave.

Sir Maxwell would have made a far better father, regardless of all his quirks and foibles.

She smiles between herself and pours him another of his ridiculous cocktails.

 

She finds Lorrimer looking at her over the edge of his book sometimes.

He’s not the ghost of a man anymore, though she’s more than a little thankful that he’s got the power of Roy’s fists on his side.

She doesn’t care about men as a rule, and yet she can’t help but wonder.

He looks away every time she tries to meet his eye.

 

Lorrimer’s breath catches in his throat as she takes a step closer, and she knows.

He may be a little clumsy, but he looks determined to uncover her mysteries one by one.

So very slowly.

 

Sir Maxwell is so easily distracted he can’t seem to notice what’s going on around him.

Perhaps it’s a good thing, given how flustered Lorrimer gets every time he tries to tell him about the two of them.

If only he knew the extent of their connection, he would probably die of embarrassment.

 

She vowed she would protect her father no matter what, and she stands by her promise.

Roy and Lorrimer look equally horrified when she manages to drag his unconscious body away from the burning mess that once was his country house.

It’s only then she realises she’s been crying.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lorrimer murmurs, but gently, like he’s really trying to understand.

His hand covers her own, matching rings on their fingers, and she finally looks him in the eye.

“Look, he’s moving,” Roy cries out from the other side of the room, and somehow it doesn’t really matter anymore.


End file.
